


照片

by Xenosaga



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosaga/pseuds/Xenosaga
Summary: 圣战结束后全员复活背景。在回归平静的日常后，加隆带着撒加去了一个地方。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga





	照片

“那么，我们的目的地到底是哪里？”

撒加拨开灌木丛，互相摩擦的枝叶簌簌作响。而加隆只是回过头笑了笑，而后专注地在茂密的树林中寻找道路。很快他们便在一棵粗壮的橄榄树旁停下脚步。加隆细细围着那棵树打量了一圈，向撒加点点头。

“就是这里了。”

两人将背包靠在树下，用便携的折叠铲在树根旁挖掘起来。没过多久撒加便发觉到铲子碰到了某个坚硬的物体。加隆仔细地除去那个东西周围的泥土，很快，掩埋在树下的东西展露在兄弟二人的眼前。

那是一个普通的金属盒，根据盖子上的花纹，可以知道它曾经用来装过一些曲奇饼干。盒子四周的缝隙全部用胶带密封妥当，从它表面锈蚀的程度看，埋在树下的时间并没有特别地长。加隆拿着盒子绕到大树的另一侧倚着树干坐下，撒加坐在他身边。阳光从树叶的缝隙间漏下，在两人身上留下摇曳的光斑。

“这就是我们今天要找的宝物？”

撒加好奇地看着那个陈旧的饼干盒。加隆低低地嗯了一声，从背包的口袋里摸出一把小刀，沿着盒盖的缝隙缓慢地划动。撒加抬起眼看了看加隆，他的脸上完全没有寻宝成功的喜悦，反而微微蹙着眉，神色异常地凝重。撒加之前只见过一次他这样的表情，那是在他们为了自身的使命而不得不站在两个对立阵营的时候。这让他更加好奇盒子里藏着的究竟是什么。

“这里面装着什么？”

加隆拆开这个盒子的时间实在是过于漫长，撒加终于还是忍不住发问了。

“再等一下你就会知道了。”

撒加的声音似乎将深陷于某些回忆，或是情感中的加隆拉了回来。加隆手上的动作快了不少。伴随着一阵略带锈蚀感的钝响，盒子被打开了。加隆从盒子中取出一个装在塑料密封袋里的东西。将层层叠叠的包裹物去掉后，留在加隆手里的是一个相框。

“撒加，你还记得这个吗？”

加隆将相框放到撒加手中。看到里面的相片时，撒加的眼睛倏然睁大了。他的心脏跳动地越来越快，一段段曾经被他封存的回忆渐渐浮上了水面。他攥住相框边缘的手微微颤抖起来。

镶嵌在简朴的木质相框中的照片，是他和加隆小时候的合影。

——那是在撒加取得黄金圣斗士的资格不久后发生的事。

  
“哥哥，我们要去哪里？”

加隆跟着撒加在圣域周边的山林中穿行。这里并不是他熟悉的森林，加隆能够感受到他和撒加离常年笼罩着圣域的那股小宇宙越来越远。撒加很少会主动邀请加隆去某个地方，而这次竟然直接到达圣域之外。这让他有些隐约的不安，但也倍增了更多的期待。

“过一会儿你就知道了，跟着我走就好。”

远离圣域的结界后撒加打开了异次元的入口。他们降落在了一条无人的小巷中，然后走进宽敞的街道。一路上加隆不停地左顾右盼，打量着他没有见过的城市和没有见过的人们，甚至都没有注意到路人投来的异样眼神。而撒加同样地也不以为然，只是拉着弟弟径自向前走。很快两人进入一间旅馆。撒加引着加隆上楼，打开了房间的门，指了指放在床上的两套衣服。

“虽然两套都是一样的……不过还是选一身你喜欢的换上吧。”

加隆走到床边坐下，拿起手边的白色的衬衫。他将衬衫展开看了看，熨烫妥帖的衣物上几乎是一尘不染。加隆顿时有些紧张起来，总是在野外摸爬滚打的他似乎从未有过穿这种衣服的机会。他抬起头，越过衬衫的衣领望着自己的哥哥。

“我们到底是要去做什么呀，撒加？”

“照相。”

“照相？那是什么？”

“就是拍照片……呃，摄影师会用特殊的方法，把我们两个人的样子原封不动地画在图上——总之很有趣就对了。”

“为什么还要换衣服？”

“因为那样拍出来会更好看。”

撒加一边和弟弟解释着，一边也换上了新的衣服。在帮加隆整理好衣服和头发之后，双胞胎兄弟仿佛就像镜中的倒影般别无二致。

“准备好了，加隆。现在你很帅气哦。”

在穿衣镜前，撒加看着镜中弟弟的身影笑了起来。加隆脸上微微有些发烫，他撇了撇嘴，拂掉了撒加搭在自己肩上的手。

“那、那就快出发吧……要是被别人发现你也偷偷跑出来就不好了。”

“不会的，我可是正当外出。”

“什么？”

“按照圣域的计划，我现在还是在任务中呢。”

  
撒加的思绪从回忆中转回现实。他神色复杂地看了看加隆，后者则意味不明地扬起了唇角。

“想起来了？”

“嗯。”

“那个时候，双子座的圣斗士大人在公务时开小差偷偷带着我跑了出去……”

“然后就拍了这张照片。不过我要纠正一点，我可没有开小差。那个时候我提前把任务完成了而已……所以之后算是合理休假。”

听到这句话，加隆扬起了眉毛。他有些不满地半眯双眼，瞪了哥哥好一会儿才继续开口。

“什么嘛……竟然不是翘班？我还以为你这家伙偶尔会做一些有趣的事……”

“时隔这么多年让你又一次失望了真抱歉啊。对我来说，两全其美才是优先选项。”

撒加低头重新看向那张照片。尽管只是单色的黑白照，但照片中的人像也足够生动。照片上的加隆虽然在笑着，但看起来并不是很自然。撒加还记得，在半身像没有拍到的地方，那时他为了缓解加隆的焦虑而握紧了他的手。

“在我能够外出之后，我知道了很多从前不知道的事情。那个时候我想将它们分享给你……所以在任务地点附近发现照相馆之后，就想带着你来拍。一般人家里都会有一张家庭成员的合影，所以我也想要拥有……”

撒加抚摸着已经不太光滑的玻璃，像是在向身边的人述说，又仿佛在自言自语。他的回忆继续延伸着，从懵懂的童年开始，渐渐走向了那些他曾经不太愿意回想的日子。而加隆似乎也正做着和他同样的事。

“在我离开之前，你的任性也就到此为止了。”加隆深吸一口气，像是要做出什么重大的决定，但他将要说出口的话却变成了一声叹息。

“是啊……后来就再也没去拍过了。”撒加淡淡地应了一句。

“后来你还把这张照片扔了——这张我们从小到大唯一的合影。”

加隆说完后，意料之中地看到撒加的肩膀瑟缩了一下，但这并不能让他产生类似胜利的情绪。他明白自己想要的并不是道歉或者忏悔之类的东西，这次的出行另有目的。而如果是他现在的兄长，应该能够给予加隆他想要的答复。

“那么，这张照片是怎么转到你手中的？”

“你反倒质问起我了？不如先说说你是怎么扔掉它的……然后，答案自然就会浮现出来。”

  
回想起那天发生的事情，撒加忽然觉得两年前的那一刻距离现在似乎也并不久远。

那是撒加收到署名为城户沙织的少女的信件的第二天。当时他的灵魂因他的罪恶尚且是撕裂的两半，在他得到自由活动的机会后，他打开了教皇厅中闭锁已久的保险柜，拿出了与弟弟十几年前的合影——在他攫取了教皇的头衔与权力后，这是他从双子宫中唯一带出的东西。

是时候做个了断了。

撒加抱着这样的想法，前往斯尼旺的水牢。但他这次并未如往常那样，窥视铁栅之后吞噬掉他兄弟的深渊。他在水牢上方的断崖上伫立着，聆听海浪拍打在峭壁上的声音，最后一次让自己的小宇宙越过波涛，深入到暗潮汹涌的深海里。

——然后如往常那样一无所获。

果然是这样的结局。他并未失望，也早已对胸中那宛如窒息的痛楚感到麻木。他只是来确认一个事实，然后履行一个仪式来与自己的人生告别。

撒加从怀中取出那个相框，将手臂伸出断崖。他松开了手，然后平静地转身离开。

他没有注意到的是，在相框即将在水面上砸得粉碎的瞬间，有一股力量接住了它。

  
“原来如此……你是在那时得到这照片的啊。”

“是的。不过……当时你竟然在想这些东西？”加隆瞪了撒加一眼，然后移开了目光，“真是蠢极了……”

“那你以为我在想什么？”

“我以为……算了，没什么。”

“好吧，接下来该我提问了。为什么你会把这张照片埋在树下？”

“因为……”

  
在拿到那张照片之后，加隆一直不知道要将它怎么办。

他并不想把照片摆在桌子上。尽管那并不是一段凄惨的遭遇，但却是一把更加致命的利刃。只要看到那张照片，加隆便能想起他曾经有多么快乐，从而更清晰地重温他经历过的背叛与伤痛。但加隆也不想像他的兄长那样，把那张照片干脆地丢掉。

他和撒加是不一样的。他要从各个方面证明这一点。于是加隆将那张照片放在盒子中，锁进抽屉里。直到他十三年间的梦想崩塌之后，他才从废墟之中将那个盒子重新找回来。

在加隆前往十二宫之前，他带着那张照片在斯尼旺的岩牢边坐了很久，就像撒加曾经做过的那样。但他最终没有和兄长所做的一样将相框扔进水里。

我们终究是不一样的。加隆想。

加隆寻找到了那棵古老的橄榄树。在他少有人陪伴的童年里，那棵树是他的忠实玩伴之一。加隆将他的回忆深埋在了树下，并决定等到一切结束之后再取回它。

然后加隆便被自己的决定逗笑了。

  
“我那个时候在想，‘怎么可能还有回来的机会啊’……”加隆自嘲地笑了笑，“现在这样真是没想到。”

“多亏我们任性的女神，你有了寻宝的机会。”

“你这么说雅典娜，如果被她知道了是会生气的。”

“作为神明，她本来就足够任性。而且她如果会因为这个生气，我们早就没有坐在这里聊天的机会了。”

“……好吧。这次算你更有道理。”

加隆耸耸肩，撑着橄榄树裸露在外的粗糙根部站起身。撒加也跟着他站起来，两人一起将树下的坑洞填平。

“……谢谢你，加隆。”

在两人收拾带来的工具时，撒加突然冒出一句话。加隆愣了一下，抬头望向自己的哥哥。

“怎么？”

“你能带我来这里，我很高兴。而且……还找回了珍贵的东西。”

“难得你这么坦诚啊。以前你可不会说这种话。”

“人是会变的，加隆。而且以前我也有坦诚的时候，只是你忘记了而已……”

“好啦好啦，你就那么想反驳我吗？真是，只有这一点没改变吧……你这个爱说教的家伙。”

“如果什么都会改变，那也就不再是我了。”

“是是是，撒加大人总是最有道理的。所以我们现在换个话题好吗？”

虽然被强行终止了话头，但撒加并没有生气，反而噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”加隆皱着眉头看着撒加。

“没什么。”撒加深吸几口气，总算憋住了笑意，“……我只是觉得能像这样和你交谈，总觉得有些不可思议。”

“是啊，这要放在一年前的话，根本不敢想象。”

加隆回想起一年前的那段尴尬时光。在经历了短暂的重逢时的激动后，他和撒加都发现，根本不知道如何与对方相处。然而在一年之后，他们已经能像现在这样冷静地与对方交谈，甚至可以心平气和地打打嘴仗，开开小玩笑。

双子兄弟都不满足于原地踏步，他们都期望着能够改变，并积极地将自己的想法付诸行动。于是他们现在获得了应有的回报——终于能够如平常的兄弟一样，在这个世界上生活下去。

“其实……能听到你说那么多话，我今天也很开心。”

加隆不确定撒加有没有听到他的嘀咕。在说话的同时，他不自觉地抬头望向晴朗的天空。树叶的缝隙间充满了耀眼的光辉，周围的空气也变得温热了起来。正午快要来临了，他们的休假还有半天。

“那么寻宝结束了，一起去吃个午饭？”撒加在加隆的身边问道。

“午饭是该吃了，不过今天的活动还没有结束。”

“还要做什么？”撒加意外地看着加隆。在他先前知晓的计划里，这就是今天活动的全部内容了。

“我们接下来，要去创造新的宝物。”

回忆固然可贵，但仅仅拥有回忆是远远不够的——对加隆来说尤为如此。他明白自己是个贪婪的人类，所以他想要更多。

  
“撒加，我们去拍照片吧。”

“嗯。以后每年都拍一张吧。”

  
加隆笑了起来。他今天得到了让他最为安心的一个事实。

他的兄长，和他一样贪婪。


End file.
